Greek Muse ical
by Sarah Greyin
Summary: Song fic to the gods/esess
1. Redneck Goddess

A cup bearer offered Enyo and Me champagne.I,never one to turn down a drink, took one. Enyo refused and ordered a beer.Her stature was stunningly different from Mine , thin,scared,and delicate looking(a wolf in a sheep's skin) .Her build was tougher .

_Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type_

_No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night_

_In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate_

_I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait_

_Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip_

_I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip_

_'cause I'm a redneck woman_

_I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just a product of my raising_

_I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on_

_On my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_

_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah _

Enyo sighed uncomfortably next to Me ,who was digging through a pile of stuff at Victoria's Secret.Pulling out something ,I showed her a nice ,_expensive,_ bra.It struck a chord in Enyo's mind and she pulled me out of the store and into wall-mart.Pulling me into the bra section,she showed me the same thing,half price!

_Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice_

_But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wall-Mart shelf half price_

_And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV_

_I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me_

_Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore_

_But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door_

_I'm a redneck woman_

_I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just a product of my raising_

_I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on_

_On my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_

_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah _

_I'm a redneck woman_

_I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just a product of my raising_

_I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on_

_On my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_

_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah_

_Hell yeah, hell yeah_

_Hell yeah _


	2. When you're Eris

I stalked in to Hade's throne room after he hed yelled for her."Yes?"I smirked.Hades slumped at his desk filled with work."Look, We got these two guys ,did tons of bad stuff,yada yada,but Zeus says no to death.Can you help me?" I grinned and sliped out of the room"Of course little brother..."

_When the Devil is too busy_

_And Death's a bit too much_

_They call me by name you see,_

_For my special touch._

_To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune_

_To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize_

_But call me by any name_

_Any way it's all the same_

Finishing with the first guy,I walked down the street.My mind wandred to what the guys did.Blastphamy. Zeus said no to death,but never said no to crazy.

_I'm the fly in your soup_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the demon in your bed_

_I'm a bump on every head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip_

_I'm a pin in every hip_

_I'm the thorn in your side_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Smirking at the chaos I was causing as I walked down the street,I happend apon th next dude.After efectivly driving him insane ,I left.

_While there's children to make sad_

_While there's candy to be had_

_while there's pockets left to pick_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_

_I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner_

_It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it_

_'Cause there's one born every minute_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Going to my room in olympia, I walked to the black altar.Using a razor blade,I slit my fingers,leting the gold immortals blood

drip into the bowl.This,my pledge to the dark shal forever be strong.

_I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told, Beelzebub_

_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_

_Not only does his job, but does it happily._

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake_

_I'm the shadows on the wall_

_I'm the monsters they become_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm a dagger in your back_

_An extra turn upon the rack_

_I'm the quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start._

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Watching other gods flirt with eachother,my heart sank.

_It gets so lonely being evil_

_What I'd do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while_

_And no one loves you when you're evil_

_I'm lying through my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I need_

The stubborn part of my brain lashed out,dening the feeling,yet my chest still hurt...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eris-Well,My first Disney fic.

Ceb-First song-fic too.

Eris-Please R R!!!!!!


	3. Cooking by the insane goddess

I sighed"Hesta, WHY in Zuse's are we in my kitchen?". All I got from her warm brownness was a really creepy grin "We are gonna bake a cake!"

Smiling like a mad woman, I puled out tons of decorations,ingredents,and gadgets for cooking.All the while stealing bits from the second pile.

_I'll pile on the candy_

_It's such a pretty sight_

_Makes the food taste dandy_

_But my tummy hurts all night_

_I'll put in some ingredients_

_But keep the rest for me_

_I'm not just disobedient_

_I'm careful, can't you see? _

Hesta shook her head, putting back half of every thing.

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake_

_If the way is hazy_

_You gotta do the cooking by the book_

_You know you can't be lazy_

_Never use a messy recipe_

_The cake will end up crazy_

_If you do the cooking by the book_

_Then you'll have a cake_

_We gotta have it made_

_You know that I love cake_

_Finally it's time to make a cake_

Whipping the gadgets back out I stubonly held on to them.

_Making food is just like science_

_With tools that blend and baste_

_And every fun appliance_

_Gives the food a different taste_

Hesta gave me another "look" and put them back.She finished the prep"O.K.! Time to bake!"

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake_

_If the way is hazy_

_You gotta do the cooking by the book_

_You know you can't be lazy_

_Never use a messy recipe_

_The cake will end up crazy_

_If you do the cooking by the book_

_Then you'll have a cake_

_We gotta have it made_

_You know that I love cake_

_Finally it's time to make a cake_

_We gotta have it made_

_You know that I love cake_

_Finally it's time to make a_

_You gotta do the cooking by the book_

_Cake_

-----LINEOFDOOM----

A/N:-scraches head-Yeah...this is DEFINATLY a crack chappie.This is cooking by the book.The 1st was Redneck woman.After that,when your evil.I own only the goddess "idealisim" (my version of them)...Sorry my gramar sucks.

Hesta is the goddess of hearth and home.


End file.
